O rúbi sanguinário do deserto
by Poison and Despair
Summary: Estava acostumada a roubar tudo e todos, mas nunca imaginou que um servo de Deus poderia lhe roubar seu bem mais precioso... Seu próprio coração. - Sim, esse resumo ficou muito meloso eu sei u.u/
1. Prólogo

ﮚ

- **S**abe... Acho que estou com vontade de comer ovo frit**o**. – Comentou a mercenária enquanto olhava distraída uma _magnólia_ passando próxima de onde estava sentada. Em um semi-pulo, pôs-se de pé e observou de soslaio o sacerdote que se mantinha em silêncio, sentado na areia grossa do deserto. –** V**amos embora Vitus. Vou escoltar-lo até em casa, antes que fique muito tard**e**.

Mantendo o silêncio no lugar das palavras, ele levantou-se. A roupa típica dos sacerdotes balançava com a suave brisa que levantava a areia e que também ajudava a bagunçar as madeixas rebeldes do moreno, onde a franja já não era capaz de cobrir aqueles olhos que brilhavam em um tom de azul celeste, tão cheio de vida. A jovem mercenária, que inconscientemente fixara o olhar sobre ele, não pode evitar trazer um meio sorriso aos lábios naturalmente rubros, mas que eram escondidos por uma _máscara cirúrgica_.

- **H**á alguma coisa errada no meu rost**o**? – Questionou ingenuamente o moreno, enquanto arqueava a sobrancelha e por conseqüência franzia o cenho, apenas na espera de uma resposta.

- **N**ão... Nada errad**o**. – A voz saiu baixo, um tranqüilo sussurro. O cabelo vermelho e longo esvoaçou com a brisa agora mais forte. O sol estava se pondo no horizonte e o brilho dos últimos raios de sol a tocar a longa cabeleira, dava a impressão de que os fios eram puro fogo. – **V**amo**s**...

ﮚ

* * *

Apenas uma pequena introdução aos principais personagens da história.

Espero que alguém a acompanhe e que por favor, não sintam-se irritados(as) com uma ou outra possível demora para postar os capítulos da mesma. Afinal gente, quem não sofre as vezes de "falta de criatividade" ?


	2. Nada mais que uma simples missão

_~ Iº Capitulo: Nada mais que uma simples missão. ~_

| ﮚ |_  
_

Já passava das oito da noite. As ruas de Prontera, extensas e normalmente lotadas de pessoas, se encontravam encobertas pelo mais soturno breu da noite, iluminadas unicamente pelas luzes das casas e dos negócios, ainda abertos a essa hora da noite e sem horário certo para se fechar. No céu, apenas sinais de uma tempestade que estaria por vir, mas nenhum sinal da lua ou da imensidão das estrelas.

Dentre aquele ambiente de calmaria e escuridão, por entre as sombras das casas, havia uma que se mexia agilmente, com passos inaudíveis que de tal forma, mal pareciam tocar ao chão. A agilidade predominava naquele ser, cujo propósito que levava-lhe aquela cidade, se encontrava já no campo de sua visão. Alguns metros adiante se erguia uma edificação imponente, de pedras lapidadas e vitrais, um lugar que por si só transmitia paz e calmaria, vigiado por alguns sacerdotes. Por entre as sombras, nas proximidades do grande muro que envolvia a capital, aquele ser de longo manto negro observava e analisava uma forma de entrar sem correr o risco de ser pega e como se fosse um sinal dos céus a seu favor, ela não precisou preocupar-se muito com isso, pois lá estava seu alvo... Saindo da igreja na companhia de uma jovem noviça.

-**Ah Claire-sama!** – Exclamou a noviça de curtas madeixas castanhas. – **Muito obrigada por me acompanhar numa hora dessas, não sei se conseguiria ir sozinha...**

A voz dela indicava ainda mais o que seu corpo mignon demonstrava. Deveria estar na faixa dos treze anos e provavelmente, deveria ter recentemente entrado para a ordem de Deus. Na sua companhia, estava o alvo, trajando a roupa básica dos sacerdotes, que escondia com dificuldade o corpo dotado de curvas sinuosas, que qualquer homem gostaria de ver. Olhos amendoados que faziam par com as longas madeixas castanho escuro traziam um ar angelical a ela, em perfeito contraste com o corpo sensual.

-** Não precisa me agradecer Tomo.** – O sorriso incrivelmente doce e singelo em seus lábios, irritava profundamente a sombra que lhes observava a certa distância. – **Meu dever é ajudar aqueles que necessitam de mim...**

Os olhos da sacerdotisa pareciam brilhar enquanto ela pronunciava suas últimas palavras e um asco começou a crescer em si, fazendo com que logo tomasse uma decisão... Deveria se livrar de seu incomodo o mais rápido possível, quanto mais demorasse, mais propensa estaria a vomitar com toda aquela bondade.

Seguiu-as então até fora de Prontera, atravessando o portal a esquerda da cidade pouco depois que elas o fizeram. A escuridão parecia ainda mais profunda ao lado de fora dos grandes muros da capital, mas para olhos bem treinados aquilo não era nada. Avistou então sua presa e a acompanhante dela. Por debaixo do manto negro, esboçou um sorriso com o canto dos lábios. Mas como alegria de pobre dura pouco, foi então que viu ambas se aproximarem de um homem que também trajava a sagrada roupa dos sacerdotes.

-_Droga!_ – Praguejou ela em pensamento, enquanto agilmente subia nos galhos de uma alta árvore. Mantendo seus ouvidos atentos, pode ouvir parcialmente a conversa daquelas pessoas a poucos metros de si.

- **Vitus, muito obrigada por esperar por nós. **– Começou a se pronunciar seu alvo. – **Essa é a noviça da qual estava lhe falando.**

As mãos que antes repousavam juntas frente a seu corpo foram separadas para que ela apontasse com as costas da mão espalmada a jovem e acuada figura ao seu lado que mesmo frente a um ser da ordem de Deus, sentiu-se amedrontada.

- **Não precisa ficar acuada.** – Comentou o sacerdote com um sorriso tranqüilo e que por algum estranho motivo, aumentara os batimentos cardíacos do ser que estava ali para matar. –** Eu lhe ajudarei a chegar onde precisa ir. A irmã Claire está sendo convocada para outro trabalho e por isso não poderá nos acompanhar.**

E então, o olhar celeste recaiu sobre a imagem da sacerdotisa, que sentia as maças do rosto esquentar, sem motivo aparente para si mesma. Curvando-se em uma mesura ao sacerdote, a mesma se pronunciou mais uma vez... Para profunda irritação da "sombra".

- **Obrigada por sua gentileza Vitus... Irei logo ver para que precisam de mim.** – Claire então observou a jovem noviça. Tocou-lhe suavemente as madeixas castanhas em uma gentil caricia. – **Você se importa de ir com ele Tomo?**

A jovem agora mais a vontade, esboçava nos finos lábios um sorriso e meneava a cabeça em forma de negação. Observou o sacerdote e então ouviu a voz do mesmo por mais uma vez.

- **Vamos então?** – E mais uma vez, ela respondeu com o menear da cabeça. Afirmou e começou a andar com o sacerdote, mas não sem antes acenar para Claire.

- **Até mais, Claire-sama!**

Em retribuição, ela também acenara enquanto observava os dois sumirem ao longe na escura floresta aos arredores de Prontera. Suspirou alto e então se virou... Mas antes que fosse capaz de se dar conta, sentiu a lâmina fria de uma _Damascus_ afundar em seu peito, por onde o sangue quente escorria. Seus lábios trêmulos nem ao menos foram capaz de pronunciar algo e seu corpo começava a desabar, até que seus joelhos tocaram o chão. Seu corpo estava incrivelmente pesado e ela não era capaz de curar-se. Sentiu então a vida esvair-se entre seus dedos e em um último momento, conseguiu erguer a cabeça para tentar ver o rosto daquele ou daquela que havia lhe acertado... Mas só pode ver pelo escuro capuz, os brilhantes olhos verdes, o olhar típico de um cruel assassino.

Quando por fim o corpo recaiu inerte sobre o solo, manchando-o com o belo carmesim, o até então vulto pode sorrir triunfante, frente a mais uma missão perfeitamente cumprida. Agachou-se na frente do cadáver e sem delicadeza alguma, arrancou a adaga do peito inerte, fazendo com que mais sangue jorrasse sobre o solo e um pouco respingasse sobre sua face.

Lambeu os lábios e deixou que a voz baixa escapasse pelos mesmos, demonstrando feminilidade em cada sílaba pronunciada.

- **Seu sangue, é realmente belo.**

Afastou-se daquele lugar, sem que ninguém a visse e estando numa distância considerável da "cena do crime", retirou o capuz que escondia seu belo rosto. Neste momento, como se tivesse sido ensaiado, uma brisa mais forte bateu contra seu corpo e fez esvoaçar as longas madeixas rubras, fios tão vermelhos quanto o sangue que acabara de limpar do rosto. Ergueu a cabeça e observou o céu estrelado, com um pendente sorriso nos lábios, estranhamente caloroso.

- **É... Essa é uma bela noite... **– E então a face do sacerdote que vira há pouco tempo atrás, lhe cortou a mente. Desapareceu o sorriso caloroso dos lábios e então um sorriso misterioso tomou-lhe lugar. – **É... Acho que vale a pena encontrá-lo novamente... Posso me divertir um pouco com ele.**

Por fim, uma risada baixa escapou de seus lábios e com a mesma agilidade que ela se aproximara de Prontera, ela se distanciara, sumindo na escuridão de Rune-Midgard assim como um fantasma desaparecia.

| ﮚ |

* * *

Espero que esse capítulo tenha agradado a quem leu .

E acima de tudo, muito obrigada se foi capaz de ler até aqui. Pretendo postar o próximo capitulo em breve, assim que terminar de escreve-lo.

Até a próxima. ~


End file.
